


The Boy From Badon

by 姬琉璃 (honeyshin)



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M, 尼吉 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyshin/pseuds/%E5%A7%AC%E7%90%89%E7%92%83
Summary: 三十多年足以让人习惯很多事情——例如过惯了一个人的生活，吃惯了巴登的菜式，更熟悉了那位在巴登出生的王子的气息。





	The Boy From Badon

**Author's Note:**

> 文：mayu(琉璃) / inuki  
> 数月前的闲聊仓促组装一下权当庆生 : b
> 
> ！［ACCA13区监察科］衍生同人，原作向，尼吉；  
> ！ABO设定，有过激描写，文笔剧情都废，OOC预警，不喜自行避让；  
> ！纯属虚构，与原作及其他人物、组织、地区毫无关系。
> 
>  
> 
> \ 王子殿下生日快乐！/

即使在春天里，巴登的雨夜也意外的低温阴凉。三十多年了，尼诺依然未能习惯。  
虽然三十多年足以让人习惯很多事情——例如过惯了一个人的生活，吃惯了巴登的菜式，更熟悉了那位在巴登出生的王子的气息。  
吉恩的omega信息素是刚出炉的面包般的气息，带着暖洋洋的甜，萦绕着两分烟草的苦艾味道，仿佛迎着晨光享受咖啡与面包的慵懒上午。  
尼诺将这个味道小心翼翼地保密了十几年。在这个omega稀少得必须被集中圈养起来，美其名曰“人类摇篮计划”的时代，身为omega无疑是一场噩梦。从吉恩分化性别开始，就是尼诺亲自为他注射特供抑制剂。监察科长安排吉恩巡回视察ACCA13个区，在尼诺看来无疑是送羊入虎口，不亲自跟去盯着就完全放不下心。  
数月前，吉恩是王族后裔的消息传遍了ACCA13区的高层，同时他是珍稀的王族omega的绝密信息也不知何时流传起来。为了试探吉恩，有的区更派出了本区最强的alpha们招待吉恩副科长，一边劝酒一边释放浓郁的信息素气息企图扰乱他。  
吉恩苦不堪言。好几次醉醺醺地被尼诺从招待饮宴中捞出来的时候，他都已经濒临失控边缘。  
“还好有尼诺在⋯⋯”吉恩说完就醉倒趴桌上不省人事，安心把自己交给尼诺处置。  
尼诺给他披上外套，抚过红透的脸颊和精致的耳后擦去薄汗。然而指尖滑腻的触感烫得他迅速收回了手。  
指尖染上了烘焙面包时的淡淡香甜。  
不禁就心猿意马起来。  
他自问并没有平时表现出来的那么无私。或许某些人是为了王子的身份想接近吉恩、控制吉恩。而尼诺从吉恩在学校窗台前抬起脸无辜地看他那一刻开始，就渴望亲近他，想一直看着他，想紧紧地拥抱他，并不在乎他是什么身份。  
但，确实又因为他不容亵渎的身份而不能动手、不敢告诉他任何事情啊⋯⋯  
说到底，自己不过是为了一己私欲想把王子与世隔离的胆小鬼而已。

那天加护病房里，吉恩亲口对他说，不要再为他而活，也不要为王族。  
尼诺觉得自己心跳停止了，阵阵的痛楚碾压胸口，令他在呼吸机里呼吸困难。  
任务已经结束了，他的王子不再需要他，而他不再有留在王子身边的理由。

 

夜色更浓密了，雨水哗啦啦地敲打着玻璃窗，全然没有休止的迹象。  
尼诺扶额，揉揉酸乏的眉心，再给自己斟杯酒灌下，尝试把自己从无力的回忆沼泽里拔出来。  
从窗外看出去，树木枝叶被雨水浸泡得奄奄一息，对街只能堪堪挡点风的商店屋檐下站着一个湿漉漉的金发青年。  
金发？谁？好熟悉⋯⋯  
在大脑得出结论之前，尼诺三十多年累积的惯性就让他几乎是本能地冲下楼把青年连拽带抱地拖了上来。  
他一眼就认出来那是吉恩，当然。  
尼诺把湿透的人拉进屋子，用大毛巾包裹起来。对方已经冷的瑟瑟发抖，皮肤上交织着苍白与不自然的潮红，眼帘低垂不发一言，仿佛离家出走的孩子。  
尼诺无声地叹气，发现自己无法启动往日风趣调侃的沟通功能，便也只能沉默。他在浴缸里放满热水，把湿漉漉的吉恩推进去，让他泡澡暖暖身体。  
吉恩洗完穿着尼诺的睡衣出来，因为裤子过大而不得不提着裤头避免裤子掉下来，像只笨拙的企鹅。  
尼诺这会儿忍不住噗嗤笑出声。  
吉恩瞪了他一眼。  
脸上有血色了，身上还有他家沐浴露清淡的香气，真好。  
只要他能健健康康开开心心地生活，其他什么都没关系的。  
尼诺瞬间愉悦了。  
吉恩不客气地拿过尼诺的酒杯一干而尽。一股辛辣从喉咙开始霸道地窜进体内，蒸腾出一片恍惚迷茫。  
“还有烟吗？”  
“蹭烟蹭到我家来了啊。” 尼诺不怎么抽烟，但往常为了吉恩他也是备着的。  
吉恩捧着杯子喝完了酒抽好了烟，似乎在想着什么又或者是什么都没想，只是一言不发。  
尼诺只好把他塞进自己的被子里，道了声晚安好好休息。转身要离开的时候，鼻尖似乎飘过了熟悉又陌生的气息⋯⋯掺着一丝苦艾味道的烤面包香味。尼诺以为是自己的幻觉，但信息素的气息越来越浓郁，几乎盈满了卧室，并不是错觉。  
他惊讶地看吉恩：“吉恩，你多久没有打抑制剂了？”  
吉恩整个人都缩进被子里，把自己包起来，企图阻止信息素扩散。  
是了⋯⋯尼诺想起来，过去十几年都是自己给吉恩注射抑制剂，关于这违禁品是怎么弄到手又是怎样使用，应该间隔怎样的周期、又有什么副作用，吉恩几乎是一无所知。吉恩少年的时候，尼诺甚至是趁他睡着才给他打针，导致很长一段时间里，吉恩几乎没有身为omega的自觉。  
尼诺血气上涌，头又开始痛了⋯⋯他站在房间门口出去也不是，靠近也不是⋯⋯萦绕身边的信息素气息似乎与他本来刻意收敛的信息素和应，勾引alpha本能渐渐苏醒。他本来已经很习惯吉恩的味道，也惯于隐忍，但这一刻还是握紧了门把。  
尼诺心中暗道糟糕，自己需要先逃开打抑制剂，不然就会冒犯王子了。

“我去找抑制剂⋯⋯不知道你用的还有没有。”  
吉恩拽住尼诺衣角，从后面抱住他。  
瞬间被吉恩的气息包围的尼诺不争气地有了反应，心底翻涌起强烈的原始的欲望要占有这个人。  
貌似打抑制剂也来不及了吧……  
吉恩的身体突然软下去，喃喃的说：“尼诺，我难受。”  
尼诺眼明手快地捞住软绵绵的身体，把小王子抱起来放回床上，双手撑在他的身侧，俯视难得情热的吉恩。  
吉恩重重喘息着，不自觉地扯开身上宽松的睡衣，皮肤接触到空气的清凉似乎能好受一点。  
长期以来通过抑制剂压抑发情期，只会导致一次比一次发作强烈。情欲汹涌地燃烧着吉恩的理智，他已经记不起是来找尼诺商量找更强的抑制剂，还是来求尼诺给他alpha的缓释……  
吉恩拉近尼诺，送上自己的嘴唇。  
裹着尼诺的睡衣让吉恩有了勇气，觉得对方应该也是喜欢自己的——不是守护者也不是朋友那种喜欢。  
是的，他心底虽然隐隐有那种感觉，但平素冷感的人并不觉得别人会喜欢上自己。  
总的来说，心底深埋着的自卑让他畏惧喜欢别人，特别那个人是尼诺——温柔强大又无所不知无所不能的尼诺，连罗塔也倾心，怎么会喜欢一个三十多岁硬邦邦一无是处的男人呢？  
而且这个男人还害他离开了深爱的家园，失去了尊敬的父亲，更束缚了他小半辈子。  
吉恩曾经不止一次想，如果没有自己的存在，尼诺大概就能更无忧无虑自由地翱翔吧，他应该恨他。  
所以，吉恩仰脸吻了尼诺，挨着他唇边抖声说，“对不起……”  
对不起，不应该再麻烦尼诺，他已经不再是他的守护者。对方自那次事件后一直没来找自己，肯定是卸下了任务如释重负了，现在自己还来麻烦人，一定是被讨厌了……  
他放开尼诺，硬撑着自己起来，披上外套觉得自己应该快点离开。  
尼诺不可思议地看着自己的王子满面潮红浑身不得劲地想爬起来，还跟他说要回家了——带着浑身刚烤好的香甜面包般的信息素气味。  
这无疑是把肥美的羔羊丢进狼群里，尼诺敢以自己所有的巧克力下赌注，吉恩刚出门就能被盯上然后吃光抹净。  
心底禁不住翻起恐惧和莫名的火气。他粗鲁把吉恩推回床上用被子裹住，压住两侧被缘制住对方疲软的反抗。  
“我知道王子殿下上看不上我的，十多年了我也没指望爬上你的床，现在给我好好呆着，我给你找抑制剂!”  
这可能是他第一次这么凶地对吉恩说话。  
后脑勺磕到床板被摔疼的吉恩，听尼诺一顿怒喝，在反应过来之前已经滑出了眼泪。  
尼诺看到吉恩的眼泪完全乱了手脚，他七手八脚的想擦掉对方脸上的水渍，但却越擦越多，身下甜腻的香气也越来越浓郁。  
吉恩浑身颤抖着，抿紧了嘴唇，眼泪却不受控制地一直流出来，沾湿了脸旁和枕头。  
他知道一般omega发情的时候特别脆弱，没有安全感，需要安抚，但他三十多年来在尼诺的刻意保护下，从来没有经历过如此刻般激烈的发情，对自己身体失去掌控的无力感甚至比体内炽热的欲望更让人绝望没顶。  
倔强的人并不接受这个示弱般的行为，甚至是自我厌恶。  
“你出去，走开!“ 吉恩大吼，想推开尼诺。  
虽然那声音在尼诺听起来简直是撒娇。  
此时的尼诺万分后悔自己吼了吉恩，又怎肯放手。他连着被子一起抱住哭泣的王子，唇舌凑上去强硬地打开抿紧的唇，真怕他会弄伤自己⋯⋯他不再收敛自己的信息素，放任自己的情绪与欲望一同高涨。  
尼诺身上熟悉的气息缓解了吉恩的颤栗，清冽微风中混着草莓果香，是往日吉恩在尼诺身边常常若有似无闻到的味道。以前只以为是吃了甜点后染上的余香，多年后的现在才反应过来，自己早就把他的气息刻印在心上了。吉恩抱住尼诺脖子默许了他的侵入。  
尼诺唇舌并用，流连在吉恩脆弱的喉结，细腻的下巴，下抿的唇角，秀丽的鼻翼，半阖的眼帘，优美的后颈⋯⋯  
尼诺听到脑海中的自己一声叹息，放弃了所有的纠结挣扎。  
在脖子间深吸一口，吉恩独有的烟草与甜香混合成致命的毒药，让他直接崩断最后的理智防线。  
他狠狠吻上吉恩，扫荡甜蜜的口腔，剥夺他的呼吸。  
十几年来，时时想这样吻他，吻他的王子，时时想侵入不曾有人抵达的领地，只有他能开启的情动炽热。  
尼诺握住吉恩修长的手指，放在唇边亲吻。  
“报告, 王子殿下，请允许我爱你。”

[fin]


End file.
